


The Best Time to Wear a Striped Sweater

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: A New Breed of Training [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is Clearly Horny for Pidge and It Shows, Body Image, Body Worship, Doggy Style, Domestic, Everyone Is An Adult, F/M, Kinda?, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pidge is Horny, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, Pregnant Sex, Shidgetember 2020, Smut, Vaginal Sex, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: For reasons unbeknownst to Pidge (and probably for the best they are), Lance just happened to have a pattern for the infamous virgin killer sweater on-hand as well as one already made, far too conveniently in her size and striped her favorite shades of green and orange. The very notion of Lance having some sort of idea about her sex life is not a comforting one, and even less so that he essentially predicted this happening at some point and came eerily prepared.She's not sure if Shiro will even be into this, even though a tiny part of her brain admits: she looks damn good and it would take a lot for someone to not be into her, obviously very pregnant or not.Alternatively: A pregnant Pidge succeeds in persuading Shiro to fuck her.(Shidgetember Day 5: Knitted Jumper/Sweater)
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Series: A New Breed of Training [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819957
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	The Best Time to Wear a Striped Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first smut! (It's me, I'm baby.)
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism but be gentle pls!! (Because I'm baby.)
> 
> Also, a biiiiiiiig Kudos to Sylenis for beta reading the smut!

"Come on, Pidgey, you've almost got it down."

Pidge glares at the tangled mass of green yarn resting where she once had a lap and is now the swell of her huge stomach. "Lance, I should have started with something easier, like a scarf."

"A knitted sweater for a newborn is easy."

"Not for a first knitting project, and not one with an upcoming deadline sitting right in front of you." As if in protest, the baby lands a solid kick in the kidney. Pidge winces, though she's grateful it wasn't her bladder this time.

Lance sets his own knitting needles aside and walks over to Pidge. "You have plenty of time before the baby arrives, Pidge. Now come on, what's _really_ the matter here?"

"First of all, don't say 'arrives.' It makes birth sound like some magical thing, like the fucking stork or whatever, and not the fact that I'll be in a great deal of pain, probably shitting myself, as I try to push the baby out of a hole that's almost definitely too small and will rip and tear and god knows what else."

"Okay, you have months before you give birth, Pidge."

"Better." Pidge sighs. "And you promise you won't tell anyone this?"

"I swear."

"I'm horny as hell and want Shiro to fuck me, but I think he's a little scared now that I'm..." she mimes the roundness of her belly. _So big._

Lance tilts his head back and laughs hysterically. Pidge is surprised he's not rolling around on the floor from laughing so much. Her face stings with embarrassment. "It's not funny, Lance."

"It's just," he says as he wipes a tear from his eye, "Shiro... being scared... of all things... Have you seen the way Shiro looks at you? Even if he's afraid, I think he's more turned on than you think. He just needs a little nudge. Or a hint."

"Any suggestions?"

"Pidgey, I am _so_ glad you asked because I have just the thing."

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." For reasons unbeknownst to her (and probably for the best they are), Lance just happened to have a pattern for the infamous virgin killer sweater on-hand as well as one already made, far too conveniently in her size and striped her favorite shades of green and orange. The very notion of Lance having some sort of idea about her sex life is not a comforting one, and even less so that he essentially predicted this happening at some point and came eerily prepared.

She's not sure if Shiro will even be into this, even though a tiny part of her brain admits: she looks damn good and it would take a lot for someone to not be into her, obviously very pregnant or not. The extra fat on her arms and thighs give her more curves, or at least the illusion of them; her breasts, fuller and plumper than they've ever been, fill out the bust of the sweater; and frankly, it is amazing what this dress and possibly the pregnancy do to her ass.

Shiro should be home from the grocery store any minute now, and she _hopes_ with every fiber of her being that he gets the message — a message that would only be missed by the incredibly dense.

She hears her cue — Halley barking from downstairs — and Pidge carefully makes her way down the stairs to get the door. By the time she she arrives to the ground floor, her husband's already there, his hands full with heavy-looking canvas grocery bags. Shiro's entire face lights up when he sees his wife. "Hey, Pidge, give me a second to put these in the freezer."

Pidge's heart sinks. She's wearing this stupid backless sweater, and for what? For Shiro to choose the groceries over her? No, not on her watch. She did not get all dressed up for the occasion for Shiro to _not_ fuck her senseless. "Can't the groceries wait for a couple minutes?"

"Not unless you want the ice cream you've been dying to have all week to melt..." he trails off when he realizes what she's wearing, and any blood flowing through his brain makes a swift turn, straight to his dick. "But now that I think about it, they can wait a bit."

Pidge flashes a sultry smile. "Good."

"How do we want to do this?" he asks as he fiddles with his belt ( _God what a nerd,_ Pidge thinks.) and drops his trousers to the living room floor. Shiro almost lets himself ask, or rather, take note, that missionary is out of the question at this point.

"That is an excellent question," Pidge says. She eases herself down on to the couch, leaning into the pillows she'd placed there earlier, and spreads her legs wide, so Shiro can see all of her.

"And an even better answer," he replies, getting down on his knees like he's about to worship a goddess at the altar, prostrating himself before Her. He parts her bushy pubic hair for better, easier access to her cunt, taking note that she's already wet for him, the insides of her thighs glistening. He teases her by swirling his tongue near her clit, getting a rise out of her progressively annoyed moans.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Shir— _oh!_ "

Shiro can't help but smile a little bit when Pidge comes around his mouth once, then twice. She deserves this and so much more, which is why he works his way up and Pidge's sweater off, planting kisses on the now bare swell of her belly, where he swears he sees the outline of a tiny foot, and gives the baby a kiss there, too. It's strange. He knows, thanks to the articles and literature Pidge has sent him, that he won't harm the baby and that sex is safe and beneficial for all parties involved, but it still scares him a little. But he trusts Pidge, and she trusts her doctors and scientists, so he's had to get over that fear.

When Pidge is entirely freed from the confines of the sweater, Shiro stops to drink her in. His wife has always been attractive to him, but there is something about her being full with his child that drives some sort of primal urge, a term which he vows to never tell Pidge about, but still. She's lush, glowing, gorgeous, and he is so so so _so_ glad she feels confident enough to do this with him. He's never sure if he should initiate, can't always read Pidge in this state, and doesn't want to force her into something she isn't up to doing.

But the blissed out expression on her face tells him she is enjoying every moment of this. Shiro slips out of his boxers, asks her if this is okay, if this is what she wants, and she gives the most enthusiastic yes one could ever ask for, but she asks him to wait for a moment. "I want to do this from the back if that's okay?"

"It's more than okay. I would absolutely love that." He stops to let Pidge reposition herself, slipping a pillow beneath her belly for extra support. "I can hold you if you want. That way you can ditch the pillow. Also, do I need to grab some lube from our bedroom?"

She thinks on it for a moment but decides against it. "I trust you to hold me up, but it's really more about comfort, so the pillow stays. As for the lube, I think I'm pretty well-lubricated as is unless you think otherwise."

After seeing just how slick her inner thighs were, he's not too worried. "Just tell me if it hurts or if it's uncomfortable."

Pidge snorts. Even after being together for over eight years, Shiro still worries about hurting her, like some awkward gangly teen worried about having sex with his virgin girlfriend. "Come on, you know I'll tell you if something's off. Now hurry up!" She wiggles her ass, emphasizing her impatience. “I know my ass looks tempting, but we’re not doing that tonight.” That pulls a good laugh out of him.

"Alright, alright." He cradles Pidge's belly in his hands, feeling their child wriggle around, a lively little creature, then slowly enters.

Pidge's breath hitches in her throat. "Oh god, fuck fuck FUCK, deeper oh my god, oh holy fucking shit—"

Her string of curses is music to Shiro's ears, a symphony in which he controls the rhythm and depth of each thrust. Not only does she sound good to him, she feels so good around him, her walls squeezing him until he comes at the same time she does.

Shiro pulls out and helps Pidge sit upright. She's panting from the exertion; it's been a while, after all, and manages to request a glass of water when she's able to catch her breath.

Shiro slips his boxers back on to get Pidge a large glass of water from the kitchen along with some towels. She downs the glass in a couple goes. "That was... wow."

"Is that a good wow?" Shiro asks. "Gotta make sure my performance is at its peak."

Pidge nods. "Oh, definitely a good wow. If we were dating and there was a hook-up app where I could rate people based on the sex, you'd be a five."

"Out of five?"

"Duh."

He grins. "A five out of five. That's pretty good."

"On second thought, a four-point-five. There's always room for improvement."

"Do tell."

"Have we not been fucking because of how big I am now?" Pidge blurts out. It's not really constructive criticism but it's the first thing that pops into her mind. "I know I look like a bloated manatee, which might not be too terrible since sailors thought they were mermaids, and I guess they are kind of cute in an awkward way, and they do have awful eyesight which is something that runs in my side of family, I mean, you've seen my brother and knew my dad, and maybe that skipped me? I still have pretty good vision and don't really need these glasses, I just like to wear them—"

"Oh, Katie." Shiro presses a kiss against his wife's temple. "You look _stunning_. It's just that... I don't always start things because I don't want to assume anything." Especially since she'd gotten pregnant. The first few months she felt too sick to do anything, and now... well, he's not always sure. And that's why he finds it easier to let Pidge initiate things and take control, but if he's being completely honest... "I like it when you overpower me."

"I mean, I like bossing you around, too," she says with a wink. "But I also like feeling wanted. And because you haven't really tried anything..."

Ah. That makes sense. "I know you've had a lot of ups and downs over the past few months and I worry I'm going to read something wrong. Like, if there were some sort of signal—"

"Hold that thought, Shiro. I just remembered something that Lance did back at the Garrison. Apparently it must've been _the_ thing to do if you were having sex in the dorms was to hang a sock on the doorknob, to let your roommate know."

Shiro arches a brow. "Lance was having sex in the Garrison dorms?"

"Nah, he was probably jerking it off and wanted to look cool," she explains. "Or that's what Hunk says, and I'm more willing to believe him over Lance. But what if we used this sweater like that? I'll hang it on the outside of our bedroom door if I'm feeling up to things."

It's a solid plan, and Shiro nods in approval. "Let's give it a go."

Pidge highly doubts this was what Lance had in mind for the sweater, but the stupid thing ended up improving her and Shiro's sex life, so maybe the mission, if one can call it that, was accomplished after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Twitter: [@d0gbless](https://twitter.com/d0gbless)


End file.
